Teenage Assassins:The Prophecy and The Disappearance
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: SEQUEL TO TEENAGE ASSASSINS Eve's Body is missing, Aunt Diana's house burns down, and faces will appear that no one expected to see, and greatest Allies, become worst enemies. JackxKim JerryxGrace Evex?
1. Prologue: Author's POV

AUTHOR'S POV

The only way to leave the clan is to die. Those words flow through my mind.

"What do you mean her body is gone?" Kim asked.

She didn't even wait for a reply, she just went straight to Eve's room.

Empty, everything seems nice, but the bathroom door looks forced open, Kim walked inside the bathroom and saw blood on the ground, and a lock of brunette hair. Jack walked in.

"They took her, and I think I know why." Kim said.

"why?"

"They want us, she left because of us.."

Jack and Kim walked out of the hospital, all of a sudden a huge black van swerves, and nearly crashes into them, the doors open and assassins grab Kim.

All the anger Kim felt boiled up inside of her. Jack was going to go help her but then he saw that same flare in her eyes that she had on the rooftop.

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself.' Jack thought.

Jack kicked one assassin in the head, and used one assassin to fight another assassin.

Kim on the other hand, was going the hardest on them. She grabbed one assassins' nun chucks, and caused one assassin to trip and grabbed one assassin by their belt, and threw them inside the hospital. She used the nun chucks, and broke one assassins' nose. a few more ran towards Kim, she gave them a death glare, and they literally dropped to the ground.

Afterwards, they carried them inside the hospital, and quickly left.

Kim looked a little woozy, so Jack lifted her up, and carried her bridal style, not noticing the blush creeping onto Kim's face.

When they got home, Diana's car wasn't there, and the door was unlocked. Jack set Kim down on the couch, and just watched her.

they had an eerie feeling that someone was watching them, that someone was there. .

Jack and Kim quickly dove out of the way, to see the highest assassins surrounding them.

* * *

**SO? What'd you think? **

**Like It?**

**Could Be Better?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 :Kim

KIM'S POV

Three of them lunged at Jack, I noticed the one Jack was fighting had the exact same brunette hair hanging from their ninja mask. Yup, the highest assassins have to wear masks, but the youngest assassins don't, not knowing whether the victim would survive, and be able to point them out. Yeah, stupid right?

I saw a plant pot, i kicked it hard enough to hit Jack's opponent in the face, and for him to fall to the ground.

Jack looked at me, and blinked. i just shrugged my shoulders. One assassin lunged at me, and began to strangle me, i broke from his grip, and kneed him in the throat. Now there were 2 more, piece of cake. I was hit in the back of my head with a glass vase, i fell to the ground, and closed my eyes. it didn't hurt, so i pretended to be unconscious. She began to drag me, well at least i was sure it was a girl, if it wasn't then this guy has some really soft hands.

My eyes snapped open. "Sakura!" the assassin that Jack was previously fighting yelled.(I call him pot face)

Sakura looked down to see my foot, hitting her face, slamming her down to the ground.

I pushed off the ground, and hopped back to my feet.

All the assassins retreated, and the place was trashed. Aunt Di isn't going to like this. Her TV was cracked, there was glass everywhere.

I finally caught my breath, when me and Jack realized a grenade, we made a break for the we jumped off the railing, the grenade went off, and the blast pushed us into the water.

Jack resurfaced. "Kim!" i heard him yell. i tried to call back, but i realized i was slowly sinking, an assassin grasping my ankle, pulling me down.

I caught a glimpse of the assassins sign on its clothing.

it was the Suzuki and Tanaka sign crossed out. Of course, everyone's out to get me, even the rebel assassins.

But my only question is why would they want to kill me, is there some higher organization out to get me, and Jack?

The rebel assassins are bad news, they don't listen to higher power, they kill who they want, when they want.

I managed to kick them hard enough for me to get away.

i began to swim away, but my lungs are filling with water, i can't catch the energy to swim back up to the surface.

My vision begins to blur, as i sink slowly down to the dark waters of the ocean.

Is this how it ends, a watery grave? I won't be able to find Eve, or say those three words.

I felt strong arms pull me back to the surface.

I'm laying on the sand right now. i feel compression on my chest. "Come on, open your eyes, Kimmy."

i felt soft lips on mine, Jack's giving me CPR.

I suddenly cough up water, and catch my breath, i open my eyes and sit up.

Jack took a sigh of relief, and enveloped me in his warmth.

"Someone was dragging me down, i couldn't see their face, but all i know it was the rebels, and they're after us."

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

That's what i want to know.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review on how you feel, but if its negative, please don't be too mean i'm sensitive...**


	3. Chapter 2:Jack

Jack's POV

I was absolutely terrified that Kim almost drowned, i'm also terrified that the most dangerous assassins are after us.

I was hoping this wouldn't happen, that he wouldn't be here. i noticed him out in the background, watching us with anger flashing in his eyes.

He dyed his hair blonde, so no one would know we're related, i think Kim calls him pot face?

But what i do know, he took Eve's body, and we're going to get her back for Kim's sake.

"Wha- how?" Kim said, hopelessly watching the flames dye down on the remains of Diana's house.

"Don't worry about it. We need to make a plan but find a place to stay tonight." i said.

"Where are we going to go? We don't even have any clothes."

"Actually, i stashed some in the cave, just in case we had to leave."

"How did you know we were going to leave?"

"Just a hunch." i lied. i said.

Of course i knew something was going to happen, something always happens, i knew he was bound to come crawling back into my life. But why?

"All i know, we have to go to school tomorrow, just so no one gets suspicious." I said. I noticed Kim roll her eyes, i hate school just as much as the next person, but we can't be suspected.

Kim sneezed. I wrapped my arms around her. Sure, i'm just as cold, and soaking wet as her but we managed to get warm.

We walked into the cave, and i didn't realize Kim was about to change til she threw my clothes at me, and told me to change. I quickly turned around, and so did she, and quickly changed.

After we changed, We stood on the beach. Kim stared me down.

"What?"

"I thought someone was stealing my clothes, but really it was you rifling through my underwear drawer!" She yelled, slapping my shoulder.

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

She sighed, and then hugged me. "I should be mad, but i'm not, because you look at me with those eyes."

"Yeah, its a gift."

She rolled her eyes at me. The moonlight reflecting into her chocolate brown eyes. I grab her hand yanking her closer to me and covered her mouth with mine in a hungry kiss. She responded mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than I remembered.

She pulled away, as red as a tomato, she smiled, and caught her breath. I looked straight into her eyes, and for at least two seconds Kim turned really pale, and her eyes blurred to the point where i couldn't see her pupil it was just straight brown.

She snapped out of it.

"Okay, could you take me to Grace's house?" she asked.

"Yeah." i said. We left the ruins of Aunt Diana's house, and we walked through the woods, until we ended up in Jerry, and Grace's neighborhood.

The houses were huge. We walked up to Grace's house, which seemed like a mansion. We walked up to the front video, we would've knocked but we didn't realize Jerry and Grace completely making out in front of her door. They broke away, and smiled at each other like idiots, before realizing we were straing at them in complete shock. Jerry cleared his throat. "What's up guys?"

"Grace, yeah uh my house burned down, so could I stay with you for a few nights?" Kim asked.

"Oh. Yes, sure."

"Bye Jack." She said, before kissing my cheek.

"Bye." i replied.

Grace kissed Jerry before going inside.

We sort of stood there for a while.

"Yeah, uh Jerry, is there an extra bed at your house, that i could occupy for myself?" i asked.

"Oh yeah sure."

Jerry's house was right across the street from Grace's house. If something happens, we would be able to go over there. You know if Kim doesn't handle it before we do. I still don't understand how Kim became so pale, and her eyes didn't even show her pupil completely disappeared, and all that was there was her lens and her sclera.

_Its a part of the prophecy._ Those words ran through my head over and over again.

What Prophecy? _You'll see, but you have to find me first._

__Eve?

* * *

**SO? What did you think? Good, Bad?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Eve

Eve's POV

I see flashes of fire, and Kim drowning back up.

I force open my eyes to see myself in the old warehouse. I'm back home.

I feel so groggy. All i really remember is Jack's brother taking me.

I wonder if he told Kim yet? I've always known, Jack's brother is a homicidal maniac. He's even worse than Monica.

**FLASHBACK:**

_I hear the beeping of the echo cardiogram, my eyes flutter open. I get out of bed, walking to the bathroom, removing all wires from my body._

_As soon as i walk in, a hand covers my mouth. Panicking, i quickly pulled my head back successfully hitting them in the nose, and flipped them._

_"Ricky!?"_

_"Hey Eve."_

_"What do you want?" i asked._

_"We have orders to come get you, we could do it the easy way or the hard way."_

_"Guess i'm going with the hard way." i said confidently, completely forgetting i was stabbed._

_He lunged at me, and i almost didn't notice the kunai coming straight at me. I dodged it, and sent a fist flying to his already broken nose. I kicked his side, then the side of his head, but what i didn't realized the kunai cut through my hospital gown revealing... my gauged chest. I blushed, and quickly tried to cover up but it didn't do any good._

_"Aw, is Evelyn embarrassed?"_

_"Its **Eve**." i said._

_I gave up trying to cover up, i did manage to keep shorts on_

_"You should just come with me or everyone important to you is going to die."_

_Kim. Jack. Zack._

_"Especially Zack. It would just kill you to see him hurt."_

_" You wouldn't."_

_"I would." he replied. My eyes were watering, i felt woozy, and realized i began to bleed again. Blood on the ground, making a tiny little pool._

_My eyes began to feel heavy, my knees buckled, i fell forward. Luckily, he caught me, and threw me over his shoulder, and escaped through the hospital window._

__Ugh, i can't believe i lost so easy.

I realize i was in my old room. So many memories, i don't want.

My mom dying, Scarlett thinks i killed her, but i didn't, she thinks it was an accident. But i know who the real killer was: Ricky.

'Dad' made me take the fall for him, because he was one of his beloved assassins,and didn't want him to be exiled for killing their own, but i did exactly that to Jasper.

I feel sick. I look up to see him.

"Wha-? You're supposed to be dead?"

"Well i guess things don't seem as they seem. Now where's Kim?"

* * *

**who is it? cliffy!**  
**review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Kim

Kim's POV

"Kim, did your house really burn down?"

"Yup."

"Wow, i thought you were joking."

I shook my head; I told her the truth, just not all of the truth.

"Well I have a bunk bed; you can have the top bunk. Do you want anything to eat?"

I shook my head, and wandered into her room. I looked around to see various posters of BTR, and the Backstreet Boys, and NSYNC, and albums from Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Paramore, and more..

Her music collection is quite impressive, because she has a record player, and a CD player. Whitney Houston, and Journey.

I looked around to see photos of her, and Jerry together.

I smiled to see how happy she is. I looked over to her mirror, to notice i was extremely pale, and I didn't have..pupils. In surprise i fell to the ground, i got back up to see my complexion back to normal, and my pupils there.

Maybe it was nothing. I climb onto the top bunk bed, and dropped my suitcase onto the ground.

I simply close my eyes, and my mind drifts off.

_"Where's Kim?" a voice asked._

_"I'm not telling you." Eve replied._

_His hand collided with her cheek._

_"I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-"_

_Eve roughly pushed his hand away. "Yes, you did. You didn't hesitate before, why now?" she asked._

_"Boss!" a voice yelled out._

_"Ugh. Why am I here?" she asked._

_"You can't leave the clan, unless you want to die." another voice objected._

_"Just like you did to my mom?" You made me take the fall for it; Now Kim thinks i killed mom, even though I didn't." she said._

_"Whatever. Come on Ricky, we have work to do."_

_Eve was left in the darkness, she quickly got up, but sat back down clutching her chest in pain._

_"Eve?" a voice called out._

_Eve's eyes showed happiness, and hope._

_"Zack?"_

_"Oh thank God. You're okay." He said._

_I cannot believe Zack is here, last time i saw him he was only 9, but he so called "died." At least that's what Jasper said._

_I'm not sure of what Jasper has said throughout the years._

_My real father is alive somewhere._

_Zack is alive._

_My mom was killed by Blake's brother. Who disappeared? I know Jack knew about this, he just didn't want to tell me._

_Zack hugs Eve, and smiles. "I'm going to get you out of here, I don't know how, but I will. I'll find some help. I'll find Kim, and Jack._

"TYLER!" Grace's voice rang throughout the house.

My eyes shot open, I dove out of the top bunk, and put my foot on the neck of the intruder.

"Calm down, Kim. It's just my kid brother. We adopted a couple of years ago, and he's already made himself at home." Grace said.

I remove my foot, looked closer, and realize Zack is Tyler.

"Why do you have my suitcase?" i asked.

"Uhh."

I did not wait; I started saying things in Japanese, completely communicating with Zack.

"あなたは、イブの服をつかんでいますか？彼女はどこですか？" I asked

Translation: Are you grabbing clothes for Eve? Where is she?

"はい。彼女は一族によって、倉庫内です。私はあなた、そしてブレイクの助けを必要とし、そしておそらく私の弟、エリック、妹、Jadeは役立つかもしれない。" Zack Replied.

Translation: Yes. She is in the warehouse, by the clan. I need you, and Blake's help, and maybe my brother, Eric, and my sister, Jade might help.

"You speak Japanese?" Grace asked.

"My granddad was Japanese; he used to speak to me in Japanese a lot." Zack explained.

He put the suitcase down, and ran out.

I sighed, and grabbed my suitcase, and walked into the bathroom, and got into the shower, it was nice to feel the hot water running down my back, I put my hand over my previous wound to see that it's fully healed, after getting stabbed, then it actually re-opening.

After the shower, I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth; we rode the bus to school.

I sat there quietly thinking, well until Jack snapped me out of it.

"Kim!"

"What?"

"You were out of it, are you okay, you-"

I put my finger on his lips, interrupting him.

"Shh." I said, still thinking.

I removed my finger.

"Okay.." He said.

We quickly got off the bus, and went straight to History.

Our teacher decided to a lesson on Assassins.

She went on about how the origins of the Assassins trace back to just before the First Crusade around 1080. It is difficult to find out much information about the origins of the Assassins because most early sources are either written by enemies of the order or based on legends. Most sources dealing with the order's inner working were destroyed with the capture of Alamut, the Assassins' headquarters, by the Mongols in 1256. However, it is possible to trace the beginnings of the cult back to its first Grandmaster, Hassan-i Sabbah.

To be quite honest I don't really care about where we originated. I just need to find Eve.

"Kim!"

"Yes?"

"Do you think assassins are out there, hiding in the shadows?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really? Explain."

"Well, assassins are usually lurking in the shadows waiting in the shadows. You never know any one of us could be an assassin or EX-assassin."

Then I went on and on about clans, and possibilities about murders could be by those same assassins.

"Well then."

Jack stared at me blankly, and then chuckled.

The bell finally rang, and I went to lunch. I felt sick and woozy and I felt myself pale, and I realized it was happening again.

I began to feel better, but my instincts were out of it. I opened the cafeteria door; a huge bucket filled with spaghetti, and mashed potatoes dumped all over me.

The whole cafeteria quieted down. I pulled pieces of noodles out of my hair.

I heard a distant of heels clicking. I look up to see…Monica.

"Aww, little Kimmy made a mess, here you might need this." she said handing me a napkin.

My eyes began to flash.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered.

"its school." she replied.

"Look I'm not in the mood, but I'm going to ask you this only once." I said walking closer to her. "Do you know who has Eve?"

"Look Kim, I don't know where your sister is, or who or why they took her, but they should just hurry up, and kill her to just get it over with." she said loudly for the whole cafeteria to hear.

The majority of the cafeteria gasped.

"It's not like you want a repeat of what happened on the roof."

The cafeteria filled with questions. 'What happened on the roof?' I heard.

"You mean the part where I kicked your tiny little behind into next week. Yeah, I wouldn't mind repeating it." I said.

"Oooh" the cafeteria cooed.

Monica's fist went flying, I quickly dodged. We somehow we ended up in the hallway, near the lockers. She pushed me into the lockers, and I noticed a Kunai sticking out of her sleeve. She seriously carries those with her. I quickly grabbed her arm, and slammed her up against the locker. I held her hand against the locker, and held her arm behind her back. She somehow managed to twist around, and tackle me. Then we did the usual girl fights, at schools, hair pulling, slapping, but she freaking bit me.

"OW! Did you just bite me?" I asked rhetorically.

I kicked her off me; she grabbed her heels, and threw them at me. They stuck into the brick wall. She has knives in her heels.

It became intense, we were not even fighting anymore, we were in an intense war, Monica was yet to use her weapons, but she wants to. Her palms thrusted into my stomach. Somehow it reacted, My pupils were officially gone, I could still see, I saw the fear cross Monica's face, She attempted a back spinning kick, but I stopped her foot. I pushed her foot away from me, I did a back hand spring, and pushed my palms thrusted into her stomach, and she fell back farther than I expected. I fell to the ground, weak. My eyelids felt heavy, I simply closed my eyes, and blacked out.

* * *

**I do not own Kickin It.**


	6. Chapter 5: Jack

**EPIC FIGHT!**

**:D**

**Between Jack,and Frank.**

* * *

Jack's POV

~RIING~

Finally class is over, I found it a bit awkward that the teacher brought up Assassins, and Kim totally blew them away with her"theory".

"Come on, just give me back my book."

"No, not until you give me your homework."

"Why do you need it?"

"Because I can't afford another F." "You should've thought about that."

"You little-" the big guy brought up his fist nearly punching them in the face, but I caught his fist.

"You probably shouldn't have done that."

"Oh,Jack is here to save the day."

"Just leave 'em alone."

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked. Then he shoved me. You see I don't like the shoving.

He began attacking,very poorly, I might add.

We fought, but there's no use in gving description, it was just sad.

"Frank, listen. Just leave them alone, or you'll get badly bruised like Kyle." I threatened. I kind of have a hero complex, we all do, defend the defenseless.

"Fine." he said, and walked off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

A few guys passed by, and knocked their hat off. Long hair. Girl.

I looked closer. Jade.

"Jade."

"what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you guys, but I have to remain undercover."

Jade's my cousin, on my mom's side. My mom was an assassin; she just never knew she had siblings. When she found out about them, the clan took them away from their homes, and raised them.

I nodded, and left.

Jade's my cousin, on my mom's side.

I nodded, and left. Jade's here, that's great. we can find eve,and take down Ricky.

I heard lots of noise coming from the hall. I saw Kim and Monica fighting. all of a sudden,Monica had this look of fear on her eyes. the fight or battle, i should say was over before knew it. but Monica and Kim were both unconscious.

I quickly grabbed Kim and took her to a spot on the beach and waited for her to wake up.

I thought about how Eve's voice was in my head.

She said something about a prophecy.

So I thought it about, and I closed my eyes, and words began to flow through.

_There was a young girl. She was born and adopted into the assassin life, although she wants nothing to do with it. One day when she feels everything is falling apart, a power will come through her. but great power will come with great responsibilities, but comes with side effects, also an enemy will rise. no matter how many times the enemy seems to fail, they will stop at nothing to see them dead._

That sounds a lot like Kim,and Monica.

_The enemy takes on many disguises, and when she knows she can't win, she flees, only to plot something sinister, to take away whatever is precious to the young heroine._

Then I saw a photo of Kim and Monica. In dark clothing, facing each other, in a battlefield.

"What happened?"

I snapped out of it to see Kim woke up.

"Well, you're eyes did this freaky thing, and Jade's , and you kicked Monica's butt."

"I didn't mean to."

"Well, after that last hit, she flew from the hall into the cafeteria, and why are you covered in food?"

"Monica."

I nodded.

"Have you heard of this prophecy?"

"What prophecy?"

I explained to her about what I saw in my head.

"It does describe Monica a lot."

We both nodded in agreement.

"SO, Jade's here?"

"Yeah, she said she could help."

"So did Zack."

"Wait, Zack's here too?"

"Yeah, he's Grace's "adopted" little brother."

"Ow." Scarlett said.

"Did I have this before?" She asked, pointing to a huge purplish bruise on her arm.

"No, I guess you don't feel pain when you're in that..mode of yours."

"So what now?"

"We call for reinforcements. Because we have to take Ricky down."

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**It finally came to me. :D woo! Success!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6:Eve

**For those who were really rude in the reviews on my last chapter. I'm pretty sure I'm aware of my story being suckish, but I'm working on it. So calm down.**

**I have to think this over, then add more detail to it.**

**Well here's my new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eve's POV

I honestly need to get out of here.

I heard piercing scream all throughout this hell hole.

Ricky walked in with a huge smile on his face, he came in with a cloth and his Katana.

"Did you finish wiping the blood off the blade, because there's more on your hands?"

"Shut up."

"Why? Because you know I'm right."

"You took a life before."

"Because he deserved it, but I should've killed you first." I threatened.

"You shut your mouth. You're just bait, as soon as Scarlett,and Blake come, we have all we need. We'll just kill each and every person who's important to you, slowly, and painfully."

"Really? You would kill your own brother, for what? Tell me, what _is _your reason exactly?"

"I just.."

"You just what!? Need attention, I think you've gotten most of the attention as a homicidal killer-and to top it off, you-"

He clutched my shirt, and crashed his lips to mine. I was in complete, and utter shock. I quickly pushed away, and slapped him. I felt really uncomfortable with myself, and this atmosphere, i really need to get out here.

"J-Just leave."

He quickly turned on his heels and left the room. What, why?

Why am I feeling this way about _him,_ of all people. He's a monster, he killed my mom, and threatened to kill my friends, and family.

Besides I can't have feelings for him, I have feelings for Zack. Don't I?

* * *

**-Gasp- Eve might have feelings for Ricky. **

**What did you think? I liked writing this chapter, even though I had some trouble on it.**

**Please Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Kim

Kim's POV

I walked to Grace's house.

As soon as I opened the door, I'm overwhelmed with screaming, and crashing.

I saw Monica, cornering Grace, and her family.

"Donna, what are you doing!?"

"Just tell me where Kim is?"

"Turn around."

"Now you show up."

She tied her back into ponytail,and stood in a fighting position.

I shot Zack a look telling him not to get involved.

Clearly, Monica saw this,and lunged at the defenseless family.

"No! Look out!"

Grace's eyes widened in fear, as Monica grabbed, and held the blade to her neck.

"Don't make another move, or your BFF gets it."

I didn't make a move,but I began to feel different.

"Kim, your eyes!"

Monica realized, this, and lowered the blade from Grace's neck enough for her to escape.

Grace ran behind me. Monica's eyes flared with anger.

She lunged at me, with her blade in hand, I grabbed the blade,as it seeped into my hand, scraping them.

I sent a high kick to her chin, she flew back, and hit the dining room table. She stood up, and tackled me to the ground.

She grabbed my neck, and began to strangle me. I kicked her off me, and she landed on the stairs.

"Stay back. This might get bloody, either mine or hers."

She went behind me, and grabbed me by the hair.

"Your hair is so soft and shiny, maybe you should work on your fighting instead of your hair."

I grabbed her Katana, from her side. "You can't use my own weapon against me."

"Who said it was for you?" I asked rhetorically and cut my hair.

My hair was down to my shoulders. She fell back, and hit her head.

Grace and her family stood there in shock.

"Go!" I yelled. They didn't hesitate to leave.

She stood up, her officially out of its ponytail.

Her eyes have a fire burning in them. She raced towards me.

We were in an all out fight, it seems like they were going on for only a few minutes, but it really has been a few hours. Donna had a ghoulish smile on her face, she grabbed two daggers, and stabbed me in the back, and kidney. I had the sudden urge to scream, but didn't want to give her the benefit. I pulled out the daggers, and looked straight into Donna's eyes. Pure evil.

I dropped the daggers, and held up my fists. We began to fight hand- to-hand combat.

Soon Donna began to grow tired of the fight, so in a blink of an eye, her blade was going straight through my chest, it was going slow to make it even more painful...

She then used my blood to make a single M the wall,and smiled, and made her escape through the window.

I pulled the blade out, its covered in blood.

"KIM!" Grace yelled.

"_Don't _call the police." I said.

"But-"

"Just don't. We don't need any exposure, police will be scouring all over the place for us."

"what are you guys exactly?"

"Assassins."

A small amount of blood trickled down the side of my mouth.

"Kim, we're taking you to the hospital, You're losing too much blood."

I couldn't argue with her. I was losing way too much blood, more than I've ever lost before.

My vision is blurring. My chest is only rising, and lowering, its hard to breathe. Darkness is surrounding me. I blacked out.

Its so cold. I hear the beeping of my heart monitor, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Come on, Kim. Please wake up." Grace.

My heart monitor started flat lining.

"DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR!" Grace yelled.

I felt hands,checking my pulse.

"CLEAR!"

a shocking sensation went throughout my body.

"CLEAR!"

My heart monitor flat lined.

"Time of death. 4:25 PM."

Is this death? Where's the tunnel of light? All I see is darkness, but I know this feeling all too well, I think I'm merely unconscious?

"Poor kid. She had a whole lot to live for, instead of suicide."

That's the excuse Grace used.

"Can we get out of here, the morgue really freaks me out?"

"Hold on. I have to put her body in here."

I feel my body in a cold atmosphere, and pushed into something.

"Lets go."

My eyes open. I'm in a steel drawer. I kick the door, but my knee hits the ceiling of my...drawer? I kept kicking,until it opened, it slid open, and i pulled myself out.

I sighed. I jump from it, and out the nearby window.

I grab onto the window frames, until I reach the ground.

I take off to the caves near the beach.

When I finally stopped running. I started a fire, and burned all of the evidence.

I grabbed some extra clothes from the stash, and put them on. After the fire died down, I wrote a note in Morse code, and left it in Jerry's house, hoping Jack would see it.

I have to stay hidden for a while. It would be for the best.

* * *

**So, what did you think. I ant your honest review. Even if they are mean. :D**

**I don't own Kickin it, or the characters in Kickin It, Just the plot line. Well i got the hair cutting thing from Naruto, except Sakura used a Kunai, not a sword.**


	9. Chapter 8: Jack

RING!

"Hello?"

Jerry nodded, then handed me the phone.

"Its for you."

I put the phone up to my ear.

"Yes?"

"Jack, I don't know how I can say this,But Donna she, she um.."

"She did what?"

"She k-killed Kim. She had a sword and stabbed her in the chest with it."

I hung up the phone, and went into my room.

I clenched, and unclenched my fists. I punched the wall, and made a hole.

I noticed something on my bed.

It was a scroll. I opened it. Its Morse Code. Assassins only write in Morse code unless they really have to.

Morse Code:

_-.. - -. .-. - / .- - .-. .-. -.- .-.-.- .. .-. - / -. - - / -.. . .- -.. -..- / .- ..- ... - / ... .. -.. .. -. -. -..- / .. .-. .-.. .-.. / -.-. - - . / -... .- -.-. -.- / .- ... . -. / .. - ... / ... .- ..-. . .-.-.-_

Translation:

Don't worry.I'm not dead, just hiding, I'll come back when its safe.

I sighed, and smiled in relief.

The window budged open, and a figure slipped through.

Instantly, without thinking, I attacked.

"Stop!" they yelled. I immediately put my leg down.

"Kim."

"Goodness, trying to beat me to death." she said with a smirk.

"That's not funny."

"Geez, lighten up."

I smiled and examined my best friend.

Her hair was cut short, down to her shoulders.

She wore gloves that went up her arm, but stopped her shoulders, and she wore a black tank top, she also wore a band on her forehead. She also had a belt holding Kunai,Shuriken,Tonfa, and daggers, also she had a Katana on her back.**(photo for story)**

"You cut your hair."

"Yeah,sort of Monica's fault."

"I'm so happy to see you."

"I can't stay, I have to find Eve. You can come with me, I need all t eh help I can get." she said reassuringly.

I put my hand up to her cheek. Her brown eyes locked on mine.

She stood on her tippy toes, and her lips collided with mine, I almost forgot how soft, and warm her lips were.

"Hey Jack, Grace brought us cookies,she bakes when she's saHHHHHHH!"

Jerry's "Colombian War Chant.

"You're alive!" he yelled. Kim grabbed four shuriken, and threw it straight at him, pinning against the wall.

"Keep your mouth shut! Its risky me being here."

"Sorry." Jerry replied.

"Jerry? What happen- Kim!"

"Hey."

"B-but how did you..?"

"I'll explain later."

"So when do we leave?"

"In a few hours."

"Well before you leave, Who wants cookies!?"

"Me!" i yelled.

We all left the room, leaving Jerry on the wall.

"Uh guys, a little help here?"

"Sorry." Scarlett said, and Took her shuriken, and went downstairs to join us.

"These cookies are good." Kim said.

"Thanks." Grace replied.

Kim was about to take another bite but stood frozen, she put the cookie down then smacked my cookie out of my hand.

"There's poison in it." she said.

Sheila gulped. Its like she could _smell_ the poison.

"Kim, you're being ridiculous." Grace said nervously.

"She knew I would come back eventually,_and _she knows cookies are one of my weaknesses after friends and family." She noted.

"She and Jerry are the rebel assassins that tried to drown me."

Intensity filled the room.

Grace instantly pulled some kunai from her sleeve, and threw it at Kim.

Kim instantly did a back flip, not only dodging the kunai, but also catching it.

Jerry threw a punch at me, but I immediately caught it.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I replied. I twisted his arm, and kicked his hand, and flipped him. He put his leg under me , and i did a back flip, and pinned him down, with Kim's kunai.

Grace grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it.

Kim did a backhand spring, and kicked Grace in her jaw.

Grace brought up her foot, to hit Kim with the heel of her foot.

Kim caught her foot, and held it. Grace brought up her other foot, and Kim twisted her around, nad dropped her.

Grace quickly got up. Kim grabbed a water bottle, and Grace threw a punch, Kim hit it under her arm , and at her ribs, numerous times, and the final blow was to her head, which burst the bottle and spilled all over the place.

Kim and I have them pinned on the ground.

"Grace,why?"

"I was working with Monica the whole since that day on the cliff."

The rebels have a problem with working for people.

"So you work for Monica."

"And if I were you, I wouldn't tell because I'm dead, remember?"

Everything went black, and when the lights turned on, Kim was gone. I quickly raced out the house after her.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I enjoyed that chapter**

**Honest reviews!**


	10. Chapter 9:Eve

Eve's POV

I'm still surprised from what happened.

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you..here?"

"The boss forced me in here. What you said made me feel really guilty, so I told the boss, and he sent me in here."

"So being in my presence is a punishment?"

"This is the room where they keep the people who are going to be executed."

"So I'm going to die?"

He simply nodded.

"Since we're due for death, I know you really want to do something. Hit me."

I brought up my fist, but simply lowered it.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...You shouldn't have never kissed me, that's all I ever think about now!" I quickly covered my mouth after I blurted that out.

"That's all you ever think about?"

I nodded.

I shouldn't feel this way. I should hate him, he killed my mom, but I just can't help it.

We became close, he put his hands on my waist, more gentle than yesterday. He slowly leaned in, without thinking, I did the same.

His lips softly pressed against mine. My fingers got tangled in his brownish blonde hair.

When we broke away, i only asked one question. "Why?"

"The boss told me to. I didn't want to, he made it seem like she was trying to kill him. I was only twelve when it happened, I was convinced the people i were assigned to kill deserved to die. Then I got used to it, it became satisfying. I'm really sorry."

I nodded, and stayed in his arms. When he kissed me, I felt my stomach do flips flops inside of me, but it was comforting, knowing that a girl like me who is nowhere near normal could feel like a normal girl at least once in my life.

Its a great moment, hopefully I'll have more moments to come. If not, I 'll cherish this moment forever.

* * *

**So, what did you think? i know its short i couldn't think of much for this one.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Kim

**Hello,people of Fan fiction, another day has rolled into the galaxy...rolled?**

**but anyway here's the next chapter of Teenage Assassins: The Prophecy and The Disappearance.**

* * *

Kim's POV

Man, I feel so bad ass right now.

I quickly stopped in my tracks, and looked around. I was in the woods. I stood still, and took a deep breath.

CRACK! "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A figure dove from a tree, and landed right in front of me. Grace.

She had a mask over her mouth, a black tank top with bands on her arms, holding guns. She also had a belt with two daggers.

"Don't you know when to give up?"

"Guess not."

"Why are you even working with Monica?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to not know."

We became silent, and stared each other down.

She threw a punch, and I caught her wrist. My pupils disappeared. My sight sort of flashed through.

_"mom?" "dad?"_

_"Sheila, go n-"_

_Her mother took one gasping breath, as the blade went through her stomach._

_"NO!"_

_Before she took her final breath. "run." she whispered. An assassin with fiery brown eyes covered her mouth covering her only source of air._

_I heard a piercing scream. Grace ran as far as her eight year old legs could take her._

_She tripped over a rock, and scraped her knee._

_She stayed still, as footsteps became louder, and closer._

_"P-p-please don't hurt me."_

_"I won't, I promise, I'm going to help you." Young Monica said, and she put her hand for Grace to take._

_She grabbed her hand, and they began walking._

My pupils came back, and Sheila brought up her knee to strike me in the cheek. I quickly dodged it.

"I know why." She realized what I meant.

We quickly separated. She pulled the guns from their spots. She pulled the slide, then the trigger numerous times. I ran up a nearby tree, pushed off of it, and landed behind her. I grabbed her guns, and threw them in different directions. I kicked her legs from under her arms, she fell flat on her stomach. She pushed off the ground, and landed right in front of me. She grabbed a dagger, and held it downward, put it to the side, and thrusted it to my side. Luckily, it only grazed my shirt. I grabbed the dagger, and held it to her neck, even though I wouldn't dare hurt her on purpose.

"Just hear me out." I said.

"The only reason you're working _with _Monica, because you thought she took you in, and protected you from the others, and you learned from the rebels."

"You don't know anything."

"Maybe not, but what I do know is that killing your parents was the only way to get to you. Which was a day before Monica 'disappeared' from the Tanaka clan.

March 4th,2004 was the death of your parents,and Monica's victory mission."

"Y-You're lying."

"Am I? When Monica stabbed me, when I was unconscious, it was like I acquired information from Monica's past, as well as yours. She killed your parents, she was the assassin with the fiery brown eyes."

"No!" She pushed the dagger out of my hand, she elbowed me in my stomach, and flipped me. She pulled out a gun, from the back of her pants, and pulled the trigger. I ducked out of the way, the bullet somehow bounced off the tree, and hit Grace straight in the leg. Even though we're enemies, I know my friend is in there somewhere. I lifted Grace.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Just because we aren't friends anymore, doesn't mean I can just leave you to die."

I took her to the hospital. I removed all weapons before the nurses could notice daggers, and guns.

"How did this happen?"

"We had a costume party, some maniac accidentally brought a gun, and shot Grace with it."

"Do you know what this maniac looks like?"

"Nope, he had a mask."

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"An assassin, who looks more like a ninja."

The nurse looked me up and down, and went to help treat Grace.

As I said, we may not be allies anymore, but she doesn't deserve to die...

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it, could've had more detail? Its okay?**

**Review please! :D**


	12. Chapter 11:Jack

**Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I have no idea where Kim went, but I have an idea where she might be.

I run to the caves on the beach by Diana's house. When I get there, I see the most horrifying thing ever.

I saw Kim on the ground, unconscious, some blood going down the side of her head.

He lifted her up, and slung her over his shoulder

I looked up to see that same guy from the airport, that we found Scarlett's dad is still alive.

"Don't make another step."

"Oh wow, the boyfriend is here. Just more pay for me."

"Just put her down."

He dropped her down to the ground, her chest was barely rising, and falling.

Six more assassins surrounded me. Ambush. They're all rebels. I recognized their figures, their eyes. They seemed like normal teens at school, but they've been watching us, the _whole _time.

More, and more began to surround me, its too many people at once.

"Attack!"

I fought off as many as I could.

I only knocked ten of them unconscious, but there were ten more.

They began making their hits, harder, and faster.

The final blow was to my ribs, I couldn't breathe, everything hurt. He came up to me, and covered my mouth, and nose, I stopped breathing,and darkness overcame me.

"Wake up!" a voice called out to me.

A hand collided with my cheek. "Wake up! Please!"

My eyes immediately opened.

"Did you just slap me?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

I looked at Kimmy blankly.

I examined her. She had a bandage on her temple,and her arm was wrapped in gauges. She wiped off the blood, but it still stained. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It began to grow back.

"Sorry."

"Are we?"

"Yes."

"We have to find Eve, even if I have to attack your brother to do it."

"You won't kill him, will you?'

She shook her head.

She helped me up, and we looked around.

She knocked on various parts of the wall, then kicked it.

"Here's our way out."

We crawled through the wall, and saw Eve and Ricky kissing.

Kim's face immediately softened. "Aw."

Ricky and Eve broke away, and blushed.

"Kimmy!" She ran towards and gave her a hug.

"So, looks like someone has a boyfriend." she teased

"Hey pot face."

"Hi." Ricky replied.

"So why are we in Eve's room?" i asked.

"This is the room where they send prisoners who are going to die." Ricky explained.

"I have a plan." Scarlett said.

We huddled together and explained everything. Kim hatched her new plan.


	13. Chapter 12: Eve

Kim explained the plan pretty clearly, I am not sure if it will work or not, but I will give it a shot. Ricky, and I escaped from my old room, and into the open space, we pushed into the bushes to find the exit, then I saw him 'The Boss'. Flashes of memory came back.

His hand colliding with my cheek, his fist constantly hitting me in vital areas.

He was one of the worst people here, why can't they be more like Blake's family.

"Eve. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We quickly passed by him, we backed away slowly. A huge figure blocked my way, fiery brown eyes. Monica.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She had a rock in her hand; she banged on the back of my head, and knocked me unconscious, along with Ricky. Luckily, this was all a part of the plan, _if _we were caught.


	14. Chapter 13:Kim

Everything seems to be going as planned, I'm not sure whether Eve got caught or not.

Guess I'll find out sooner or later.

I noticed a huge crowd gathering around the podium.

I immediately blended into the crowd. On the stage there were two people with black hoods on their heads, and and their hand tied behind their backs.

"Behold, these two tried to leave the clan, one of them broke one of our only rules,not only did she break that rule, she did it to her own father, _she_ killed Jasper."

The man pulled off the black hood, revealing Eve. "And another thing, attempted murder of our esteemed boss,Brian." He removed the hood to reveal Ricky.

, he deserved it, then he'll know what it was like to be wanted for dead, hunted, always looking over your shoulder, to see if anyone's watching you.

"You all get to choose what death they deserve. They either die from the sword, or end up in a watery grave." he suggested.

"Sword!" "No! Drown them!"

People yelled from the crowd.

"Or we could do both." he said.

I looked up to the far corner to see that Jack has sent the signal.

I pulled up my mask over my mouth , and jump onto stage, and kicked the blade out of his hand.

I grabbed my dagger, and quickly cut them free.

Blake landed right on my side, Then Eric,and Jade, and Zack.

Eric, he has brown eyes, he's tall, and really skinny, and curly dark hair. Jade,she has Long dark hair, big brown eyes, and she's mixed with African-American and Caucasian.

Across from us, is Brian, about seven assassins, and Monica.

The assassins in the crowd watched in awe, as the battle was about to unravel.

To my surprise, tow figures dropped right next to me. The familiar wardrobe. Grace.

I could see her smirk under her mask. I laid my eyes on Brian, anger flourished in me. He killed my mom, his wife, the woman he "loved". I could still see the look of shock, and sadness on her face, when she died. Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Grace came to my side, and said "Monica's mine."

I nodded.

"You're a traitor to you're own kind ,Scarlett."

"I'm just collecting your victims."

They're getting stronger. Sure, everything just sounded like a Paramore song a few seconds ago,but who cares.

Sheila grabbed her Katana,and lunged at Monica. They clashed swords. "You betrayed me. I trusted you, and then I found everything was just a lie."

"Its life, Sheila, get your head out of the clouds, and suck it up."

Brian lunged at me, bringing his sword downward, i quickly put my Katana side ways blocking his way.

I hit him in the stomach with the butt of my Kunai.

I moved the blade from his hands, and began attacking.

I kicked him in the throat,and er his "vital area".

I looked over quickly to see the assassins in the crowd, began grabbing swords, and Daggers.

This is becoming a war...

* * *

**So, i didn't really know how to end this chapter. But I hope you liked it, please Review! :D**


	15. Chapter 14:Eve

Eve's POV

Scarlett seems to be fighting her dad, Blake and Ricky, and Spencer are fighting against a group of assassins,and I'm just a by stander.

Sheila isn't looking so well. I rush over there. But Sheila wasn't backing down from this fight, I could literally see the hatred, and anger in her eyes.

She kicked Monica's weapons out of her hands, and she kept attacking until Monica was on the ground, where she was going to give the final blow, until her eyes began dilating, she clutched her chest, and slowly fell down to the ground.

I noticed Spencer fell to the ground as well. Sheila began couching,blood trickled down the side of her mouth. I ran over to Monica, and knocked her unconscious, by pressing all her pressure points, but i think i might have killed her, almost, because I covered her sources of air.

I ran over to Sheila, she's bleeding, Monica hit her, and she didn't even notice.

"Sheila! I can help you, I-"

"Eve, its okay." She said, she couched a lot.

Tears welled up in my eyes,as I noticed the life beginning to leave her eyes.

"I'll miss you guys."

"I-I'm tired, are you tired, Eve?"

"No, just keep your eyes open!"

"I love you guys, every single one of you guys."

But it was too late, her eyes simply closed. She was gone. I kneeled there crying over someone, I didn't even know for that long.

I noticed a swarm of assassins racing towards us.

I moved Sheila's body to the side.

I grabbed her weapons, and ran towards the swarm along side of everyone else.

The Suzuki clan has at least a hundred assassins.

The war is beginning.

I was being blinded, by my anger. Having the loss of friends, family.

My eyes swelled up with tears. I ended up killing in complete rage, not knowing how much blood that was now on my hands.

"Where's Sheila?" Scar asked.

She saw my expression, and immediately knew what happened. Her eyes flashed once again, but they stayed that way for a long time.

I heard someone scream in frustration, and Anger, and sadness.

It was a blood battlefield, but we didn't kill them, At least I didn't.

Scar, accidentally killed one, and cried over them, realizing what she have done.

we were absolutely exhausted.

We quickly went inside, and put her into her own bed.

Scarlett was unconscious, but she looked like she sweating, she clenched the side of her cover.

I rushed over to her, and checked her pulse, it was slowing down. Her eyes popped open, and she coughed dryly.

She began crying. "What was that?"

"I-I felt Sheila die, and Spencer died just now."

I rushed over to his room, he was in the room where we kept Sheila's body. His body was on the ground, he had no pulse.

They're both dead.

* * *

**aww D: Sad chapter. Please review!**


	16. Epilogue

It was time for the funeral; we were all silent throughout the whole funeral, until the burial.

I had to say a few words for Grace, and Jack had to say a few words for Jerry.

When they were burying the bodies, rain began to pour down on us, and I finally broke.

I started crying, loudly, and obnoxiously into Blake's chest.

After the funeral,I walked to Blake's room to see it completely empty; I saw a note on the bed.

'Dear Kim,

You thought you were going to see your precious little boyfriend, but instead you see this note. Let's just say, he's asleep, but when he wakes up, he'll be under my control. Don't worry, he won't die…yet. How about you come find me, then we'll finish this. Have fun trying to find me. Oh, before I forget that little necklace Jack left for you, is all you're going to have left of him.

Love,

Monica P. '

I heard this constant beeping over, and over again. I walked down into Brian's office, and found a laptop, I opened it, and clicked the incoming call.

A girl long dark hair, and light blue eyes, with glasses popped up.

"Kim Suzuki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Stephanie Roberts; I need your help with someone named Monica Pierce.

I have a lead on where she might be. Tokyo." she said.

* * *

**STEPHANIE! From Daughters of spies. Do i sense a crossover coming? hmm Enjoy**


End file.
